1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a driving apparatus which causes a driven member to be driven, and to an optical apparatus comprising such a driving apparatus, as well as to a driving signal control circuit used in such a driving apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
As a driving apparatus of the prior art, a driving apparatus is known which comprises an actuator having a piezoelectric element (electromechanical transducing element) which expands and contracts by a driving signal, and which outputs driving signals to this actuator to control the velocity of motion of a driven member (see for example Japanese Patent No. 3358418). At the time driving is started, the driving apparatus disclosed in this patent reference gradually causes the time over which driving pulse signals are applied to the piezoelectric element to be increased, and controls the electric charge applied to the piezoelectric element, executing control such that the driving velocity gradually increases, and, at the time driving is stopped, gradually causes the time over which driving pulse signals are applied to the piezoelectric element to be decreased, and controls the electric charge applied to the piezoelectric element, executing control such that the driving velocity gradually decreases.